Hiroshi Iwasaki
| birthplace = Saitama Prefecture, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor, voice actor | yearsactive = 1981-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} is a Japanese actor and voice actor from Saitama Prefecture attached to the Seinenza Theater Company. Iwasaki is best known for dubbing over the voices of Rowan Atkinson and the Star Wars character C-3PO. Roles Live action Television *''Rinrinto'' (1990) *''Yūgenjikkō Sisters Shushutorian'' (1993), Shigaisen *''Gin Ōkami Kaiki'' (1996), Itami *''Chihōkisha: Yōsuke Tachibana'' (1998), #12 *''Kayō Suspense Gekijō'' "Onna Kansatsui Akiko Murō #23: Fushin Shitai" (1998) *''Aoi Tokugawasandai'' (2000), Tadayo Sakai *''Oba-san Deka: Sakura Otome no Jikenchō'' (2000), #8 *''Ai no Kotoba'' (2001) *''Bengoshi Shishigari Bunsuke: Toki no Ken'' (2001) *''Musashi Miyamoto'' (2001), Tanzaemon Aoki *''Sakura'' (2002), Shinkishi Yatomi *''Musashi'' (2003), (Tōroku) *''Gatsuji Kōmyō'' (2006), Yoshihiro Shimazu *''Part-Time Saibankan'' (2007), #2 *''Hissatsu Shigotonin 2009'' (2009), #6, Ryūgen *''NHK Special'' Shūsen Drama: "Kikotsu no Hanketsu" (2009), Hideki Tōjō Films *''Nijō Wotsukamu Otoko'' *''Obo Reru Sakana'' *''Tsuri Baka Nisshi 13: Hama-chan Kikiippatsu!'' (Takojima) Anime Television * Cowboy Bebop (1998), Julius * Arc the Lad (1999), Galuano * One Piece (1999), Doctor Hogback, Kumacy, Caroline * Go! Go! Itsutsugo Land (2001), Principal * Naruto (2002) (The One-Tailed Shukaku) * Cinderella Boy (2003), Robelt * Tank Knights Portriss (2003), Oneida * PoPoLoCrois (2003), Chin-san Junior, Sabo-sensei, Gaston * Human Scramble (2003), Yamashita * Midnight Horror School (2003), Fukurōjii-san * Gallery Fake (2005), Kichie * Flag (2006), Christian Beroqui * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (2006), Ryūta Torabō, Fever Man (ep 29) * Lupin III: Seven Days Rhapsody (2006 special), Auto rickshaw Driver * GeGeGe no Kitaro (2007), Tsujikami (ep 74) * Mononoke (2007), Jutarō Fukuda * RoboDz (2008), Elder * Golgo 13 (2008), Terry Barton * Sora no Otoshimono (2009), Ojii-chan * Government Crime Investigation Agent Zaizen Jōtarō (????), Kunihiro Hakamada * Hi no Tori (????), Hidan Films * The Aurora (2000), Takashi Suematsu * Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2009), Younger soldier brother Original video animations * Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (2007), Jester (ep 5) Video games *''Crash Nitro Kart'' (Geary) *''Dark Chronicle'' (Emperor Mardan) *''Final Fantasy X'' (Yo Mika) *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' (The Blue Sage) *''Jak II'' (Brutter) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (Grand Duke) *''Ore no Ryōri'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' (Emperor Percival Tachyon) Radio dramas *''Accuracy of Death'' (Producer) Voice overs *Rowan Atkinson **''Bean, Mister Bean **Love Actually, Rufus **Rat Race, Enrico Pollini **Scooby-Doo, Emile Mondavarious *A.I. Artificial Intelligence'' (TBS edition) (Doctor Know) *''Alias'' (Marshall Flinkman) *''Alien'' (Director's Cut DVD) (Ash) *''Arabian Nights'' (Genie of the Lamp, Genie of the Ring) *''Armageddon'' (Nippon TV edition) (Dan Truman) *''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' (Mini-Me, Mini-Austin) *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (Mini-Me) *''The Aviator'' (Noah Dietrich) *''Batman Begins'' (Fuji TV edition) (Alfred Pennyworth) *''Black Hawk Down'' (DVD edition) (Danny McKnight) *''Cats & Dogs'' (Calico) *''The Country Bears'' (Tennessee O'Neal) *''Damo'' (Baek Jo-wan) *''Desperate Housewives'' (Vern) *''End of Days'' (TV edition) (Bobby Chicago) *''Eyes Wide Shut'' (Additional voice) *''From the Earth to the Moon'' (DVD edition) (Edward Higgins White, Donn F. Eisele, Buzz Aldrin, Sam Langfitt, Fred Haise) *''Garfield'' (Happy Chapman) *''Ghostbusters'' (DVD edition) (Hotel manager) *''The Great Escape'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Flying Officer Archibald 'Archie' Ives) *''Hansel and Gretel'' (The Troll) *''Hellboy II: The Golden Army'' (Tom Manning) *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (Additional voice) *''Hotel Babylon'' (Mister Machin) *''I Am Sam'' (TBS edition) (Robert) *''I Spy'' (T.J.) *''Island of Lost Souls'' (Necromancer) *''Infernal Affairs'' (Hon Sam) *''Insomnia'' (TV Asahi edition) (Walter Finch) *''Kung Fu Hustle'' (Western-style clothes shopkeeper) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (Déagol) *''The Matrix'' (Fuji TV edition) (Tank) *''The Medallion'' (Arthur Watson) *''Men in Black II'' (DVD edition) (Scrad and Charlie) *''The Mummy'' (TV edition) (Beni Gabor) *''Nash Bridges'' (Tony 'Tony B' Bucelli) *''Night at the Museum'' (Theodore Roosevelt) *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (Theodore Roosevelt, Albert Einstein) *''Ocean's Twelve'' (Home edition) (Bruce Willis) *''The Pacifier'' (Vice Principal Dwayne Murney) *''Payback'' (Nippon TV edition) (Arthur Stegman) *''Planet of the Apes'' (DVD edition) (Limbo) *''Seinfeld'' (DVD edition) (George Costanza) *''Sex and the City'' (Stanford Blatch) *''Shall We Dance'' (DVD edition) (Link Peterson) *''Shaolin Soccer'' (Iron Head) *''Six Feet Under'' (Nathaniel Samuel Fisher, Sr.) *''So Little Time'' (Manuelo) *''Spy Kids trilogy'' (Alexander Minion) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (Reginald Barclay) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, C-3PO *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, C-3PO *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, C-3PO *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (Nippon TV edition), C-3PO *''The Terminator'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Doctor Peter Silberman) *''Thir13en Ghosts'' (Arthur) *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (Dodge) *''Transformers (Bobby Bolivia) *''Van Helsing'' (Video edition) (Igor) *''Whitechapel'' (Edward Buchan) Animation *''Atomic Betty'' (Maximus I.Q.) *''The Boondocks'' (Uncle Ruckus) *''Cars'' (Strip "The King" Weathers) *''Chowder'' (Mung Daal) *''Droopy Dog'' (DVD edition) (Wolf) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (Denzel Q. Crocker) *''Garfield and Friends'' (Cartoon Network edition) (Binky the Clown) *''Hoodwinked!'' (Kirk the Woodsman) *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (Buck the Weasel) *''Kim Possible'' (Duff Killigan) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (Chef Louie) *''Madeline'' (Pepito's Father) *''The Simpsons Movie'' (Theater edition) (Krusty the Clown) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars, C-3PO *Star Wars: The Clone Wars, C-3PO *Star Wars: The Clone Wars, C-3PO Stage *Annie'' (1994), Rooster References External links * Official site * Seinenza * Category:1953 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people ja:岩崎ひろし zh:岩崎浩